jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel J. D'Arby
|japname = ダニエル・J・ダービー |birthname = |namesake = Terence Trent D'Arby |stand = Osiris |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 31 |birthday = 1956 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = American |hair =Black (Anime) Dark Green (OVA) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Telence T. D'Arby (younger brother) |mangadebut = Vol. 23 Ch. 211 D'Arby the Gambler (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 23 Ch. 216 D'Arby the Gambler (6) |animedebut = Episode 60 D'Arby the Gambler (1) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Yūji Kishi (Arcade) Kenji Utsumi (OVA) Kōji Ishii (All Star Battle) Banjō Ginga (Anime) |voiceactor = |occupation = Gambler }} is an antagonist appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Daniel is an American professional gambler, fearfully loyal to Dio. Appearance Daniel is a man of average to above-average height and slim to middling build. He wears dark hair of middling volume, flowing slightly back and apart from his face, and a trim moustache of medium length. A light surface trails from the bottom of his eyes to points aside his mouth; scored by thin, black, horizontal lines. He wears a light shirt, dark tie, and a vest of a medium color, printed with spirals. Personality Daniel exhibits a sly, knowing character. He states that he lives for the thrill of gambling; and he proudly admits that cheating is one of his greatest skills. According to him, those that are cheated simply deserve to be. He seems disturbed when the group conspire to call him by the wrong name, though this may have been part of his plan. Jotaro describes him as one of the most dangerous Stand users, having almost defeated the entire group entirely without conventional violence. Abilities Daniel's Stand is Osiris, of the power to extract a target's soul when they sense defeat, typically after a game or bet with him; after which it is compressed as one or more casino tokens. With a flair for deception, D'Arby is a skilled and confident professional gambler. Synopsis History Daniel is a man who seems to have a predatory desire for tricking people into his seemingly innocuous games just to steal their souls with his Stand. He then begins goading the loser's friends and family to try winning back the soul, giving him even larger winnings. With this he has collected several souls, including those of the Moor Family. He shares this interest in collecting souls with his younger brother, Terence, though Daniel has no interest in keeping the souls conscious in captivity, instead having them in a deep sleep inside his collection. In addition, his collection is meticulously detailed, with every soul's name listed, as well as area and date of capture. Stardust Crusaders The Joestar group encounter D'Arby while searching Cairo for DIO's mansion. After asking around in a cafè he is sitting in, Daniel tells them he knows the location of the mansion, but refuses to share the information for money. Instead, he tries to convince the group to try winning the information from him in games of chance. He first quickly sets up a game to see which one of two pieces of beef a nearby cat would take first. An impatient Polnareff accepts his bet, as well as the condition that Polnareff bets his soul in return, thinking it is all nonsense. D'Arby wins the bet and takes Polnareff's soul with his Stand, Osiris, as well as revealing himself to be one of Dio's men and the owner of the cat involved in the game. Because of his Stand's nature, the Joestar group had to beat him at his own game to win back their friend's soul. Joseph tries outsmarting Daniel in a game where they put coins in a glass of liquor until someone loses by causing the glass to spill over, but Daniel turns out to be the better cheater. Jotaro then challenges Daniel at poker, which the gambler comments on is his strongest game. After Jotaro foils his attempt at second dealing by breaking his finger, Daniel is visibly shaken and declares that he is no longer fighting for DIO, but for his pride as a gambler. He splits Polnareff's and Joseph's souls into five chips each for them to use. They then get a nearby boy to deal the cards for them. Jotaro loses with his pairs of eights and nines to Daniel's queens and jacks. As it turns out, D'Arby owns the entire cafè and "everyone within a stone's throw of it". He confidently tells himself that no matter who Jotaro picks to deal the cards, he will only get bad hands. In the second round of the game, Jotaro refuses to look at his cards, saying he will play with the ones he has, which frustrates Daniel. Jotaro begins raising Daniel with his remaining "soul chips", as well as Avdol's and Kakyoin's souls, without a single twitch. He also promises to give up Kakyoin's soul instead of his if he forfeits the poker game. This, along with Star Platinum fetching Jotaro a cigarette and a drink without Daniel's immediate notice, confuses him and causes him to have doubts about whether he truly is in control of the situation anymore. Daniel's four kings was apparently a guaranteed win, but he begins wondering if Jotaro really has one of the three possible hands that could beat him, or if Star Platinum had switched the cards without him noticing. As Daniel is about to call, Jotaro raises his mother's soul, demanding Daniel meet his raise with information on DIO's Stand. This causes Daniel to panic, knowing that if he were to lose, DIO would have him killed for betraying him. Daniel tries to force himself to call Jotaro's bet, but he falls apart completely and becomes a hysteric mess, admitting defeat in his heart. Polnareff, Joseph and the hundreds of other souls D'Arby had collected over the years were freed from his collection. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Daniel J.D'Arby is encountered in a bar earlier in the story and challenges the player to pick out a certain tarot card. The other player characters lose and have their spirit taken (Represented by their mental points dropping to 1) but the last player character wins on the final turn, restoring their mental points and moving the story on. Daniel does not cheat all in said game and no explicit mention is made of his Stand, nor does he go insane after being beaten. Cult Jump (GB) Daniel appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appears on the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Daniel, along with his cat and his Stand, cameo in the game's continue screen. If the player lets the timer run down, Osiris takes their soul away compressing it into a poker chip. In the updated game and HD rerelease, Daniel appears on the main menu. When the player selects a mode or when they continue, Daniel shouts his signature phrase, "GOOD!" In the PSX version's Super Story Mode, Daniel is encountered as a boss with three different minigames, all of them the same as the manga. the first two games are rigged as they were in the manga, so the player will always lose, but the Poker minigame allows the player to win once they unlock and choose the "Bluff" option. However, if the player replays the minigames via the Boingo Book menu, this time the player can win said minigames to see optional different endings, and can also win the poker game legitimately by forcing Daniel to run out of coins to bet with. All-Star Battle (PS3) Daniel appears in the game as the host of the game's Customize mode. His taglines are available for use in Player Cards as well. He also appears as a support character in Campaign mode. When he appears, he challenges the player to pick a card from a set of ten. 9 of them have D'Arby on them whilst one has Iggy on it. Getting a Daniel card will give the player a support item for free whilst getting an Iggy will get the player nothing. Trivia *Although his relationship with his younger brother is questioned and somewhat unexplained, he once was savagely beat by Telence T. Darby after he tried to steal Telence's girlfriend. * The coin game he plays against Joseph is inspired by the 1968 movie Farewell Friend / Adieu l'ami by Jean Hermin where it is used multiple times by Charles Bronson's character. *Perhaps the reason why Daniel lost so much of his composure in his poker game with Jotaro was that he thought that Star Platinum had the same ability as DIO's Stand, The World. This is proven to be true later in the story. Gallery Manga= Djdarbyinitial.png|Daniel's initial appearance Djdarby.png|Posing with Joseph and Polnareff's souls Djdarbybible.png|Flipping through a Bible Djdarby2.png|Star Platinum breaking Daniels's finger for cheating Djdarby3.png|Questioning Jotaro's bet Djdarby4.png|Shock Djdarby5.png|Daniel tries to conceal his cheating Djdarby6.png|Daniel sweats Djdarbyfallsoutofchair.png|Daniel falls out of his chair in fright Djdarbypanic.png|Daniel panics Djdarby7.png|Daniel admits defeat in his heart |-| Anime= d'arby first appears.png|Daniel's initial appearance d'arby posing with soul chips.png|Daniel posing with Polnareff and Joseph's soul chips d'arby smirk.png|Confidently smirking d'arby taunting.png|Daniel taunting Joseph d'arby accepting jotaro's bet.png|Accepting Jotaro's challenge to poker Flipping through Bible.png|Flipping through a Bible SP breaking Daniel's finger.png|Star Platinum breaking Daniel's finger for cheating Daniel concealing cheating.png|Daniel tries to conceal his cheating Daniel sweats.png|Daniel sweating Daniel falling.png|Daniel falls out of his chair in fright Daniel panics.png|Daniel panics Daniel defeat.png|Daniel accepts defeat in his heart d'arby card.png|Daniel and his Egypt 9 Glory Gods card D'Arby OVA.jpg|Daniel as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. |-| Other= Spritedani.PNG|Daniel's sprite in Heritage for the Future Djd01.jpg|Daniel figurine from the Statue Legend series References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters